


for all the perfect things i downed

by FantasyDeath



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: BAMF Gokudera Hayato, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Out of Character, Sporadic Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyDeath/pseuds/FantasyDeath
Summary: When Gokudera Hayato first sets foot in Namimori, before he has a chance to find the Decimo candidate, he's swept away to another world. One of high-rise buildings with suspension bridges between them and people wearing masks trying to kill him. However, at fourteen years old, Gokudera is a genius, a former heir to a mafia family and a street-rat runaway that grew up with a sister that poisoned him almost daily. It's kind of like a vacation.





	for all the perfect things i downed

Between the blink of an eye, Gokudera Hayato found himself on a rooftop.

Just moments before he’d been on a sidewalk in Namimori where he was to test the Decimo candidate. It wasn’t something he’d looked forward to doing, as the candidate was a civilian teenager younger than him, but as he’d been hired by Reborn, the Worlds Greatest Hitman, there was no way that he could have refused.

But that was apparently not his main issue anymore, as he was decidedly no longer in Namimori.

The view was filled with nothing but high-rise buildings reaching far into the sky. If he concentrated, he could see bridges tying certain buildings together and somewhere in the distance, he could hear a thud, the sound of something hitting the ground at high speeds.

He blinked again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and frowned to himself. He wondered if this meant that his contract with Reborn had been terminated or if he would get hunted down by a pissed off assassin when he got back from wherever he was. Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He turned his back on the fenced edge of the roof and looked out on the rooftop he was seemingly trapped on. There was nothing particular about it. In the middle of the roof was a door, presumably leading to a staircase that would take him down into the building, but otherwise, there was nothing worth noting. Hayato only hesitated for a second before he took steps to the door. He was unlikely to find any answers where he was, so he might as well go down and hope he encountered someone he could threaten into telling him what was going on exactly.

His life sucked enough as it was, thank you very much. He didn’t need to include kidnapping as well.

There was nothing special about the stairs. They creaked when he stepped on them and Hayato didn’t need light to be able to see the faint bloodstains on the wall next to it. Regardless, it wasn’t his problem and he ignored it in favor of getting down and finding people. The uneasiness in him built with every floor he went down without hearing evidence of life.

Eventually, he appeared to have reached the end.

Once he stepped off the stairs, instead of another staircase to lead him further down, there was a wall and a notice saying the ground was off-limits.

This entire thing was only getting more and more unsettling as time passed.

Nonetheless, Hayato didn’t press the issue. If there were no more stairs, he would just have to look around to see if there was an emergency exit or something. It was too early to panic yet and he still had his weapons, what with the fact that he’d been on his way to test the possible future Decimo of Vongola.

He looked carefully through every room he passed and stopped briefly when he found a fully stocked kitchen. He was familiar enough with hunger to know that when an opportunity like this came, you’d only regret it if you didn’t take it. It wasn’t until he’d searched through the entire floor and found no exit and he was on his way up again that he noticed that something had changed. There were footsteps echoing on the stairs.

They were heavy and slightly uneven as if they were limping, or heavier on one side.

Hayato froze as the feeling of anticipation started to burn in his stomach.

It was the same kind of feeling like on his hits.

The feeling of death approaching.

For a second, he felt a twisted smile pull at his face before he smoothed it out again. There was a reason he’d gone on to become a freelance assassin after he ran away from his family and it wasn’t only because he was born in the mafia.

Hayato was filled with rage.

Every hour of every day, there wasn’t a moment that he didn’t want to kill his father for his mother’s death. When all he wanted to do was shake his sister until she came back to reality. He _hated_ and he _raged_ and so he killed. It was an easy outlet and it also gave him money, a huge plus.

He backed away from the stairs, hid around the corner and took out a stick of dynamite.

Perhaps this was some kind of new training.

Or maybe he really had been kidnapped. It didn’t matter.

(None of it did.)

The steps came closer and closer, an unsettling atmosphere filling the hallway as whoever they were entered the same floor as him. Hayato made sure his breath was even and silent as he peeked around the corner for a second, memorized everything he saw and turned away from it again. It was something Shamal had taught him, as it made it easier to hide. Look, memorize and hide. Don’t bother making sense of what you saw until you were safe. Otherwise, you could get distracted and make yourself an easier target.

As he hid, he let his mind analyze what he’d seen.

The man was of average height, face covered by a white mask—a really creepy mask—and carrying a large axe dripping in blood. By the way he could still smell it, it had to have been recent and the sheer amount of blood he could smell indicated that whoever had met with this man last, hadn’t gotten away alive. This alone was enough for him to go on the offensive.

Gokudera counted to three and threw his dynamite around the corner, turning away from the resulting flash.

The loud boom that filled the hallway was deafening.

It brought a wildly inappropriate smile to his face.

Hayato counted to five before he ducked around the corner and watched the smoke dissipate. The man wearing the mask had been knocked down by the bomb but appeared to still be alive as he groaned and climbed to his feet, his entire body singed and smoking. He let out a weak cough before he grabbed a hold of the axe again and after steadying himself for a moment, rushed right at Hayato and swung as soon as he was in range. Hayato jumped back and ducked under the swing. From what he could tell, the man wasn’t swinging with skill, but rather brute force.

It wasn’t going to be a problem.

He slid along the ground and came up swinging a knife. While dynamite was his chosen weapon, that didn’t mean that he was entirely dependent on them or that it was his only skill. For some reason, Reborn had written into the contract that when he was testing the candidate, he was to stick to bombs, which had made no sense, but that hadn’t meant that he would leave his other weapons behind. It was only common sense to keep a knife on ones person for close combat.

He waited until the man swung and took support from the wall he was almost cornered against and with a push, he was running straight at his opponent. He ducked under their arm so the axe was useless and slit their throat in a second.

The man coughed and a small amount of blood escaped their mouth and was caught by the creepy mask. They froze, gave a twitch and fell down on the ground. Hayato only just managed to avoid getting caught in the fall.

He kicked the axe away from their hand in case they got any ideas in their last moments, but he needn’t have bothered. They bled out in seconds due to the depth of the wound.

He wasn’t particularly bothered.

Hayato waited for a few more minutes before he felt safe enough to turn his back to the enemy. He turned to the axe and scrutinized it for a moment before he grabbed it and started dragging it after him as he continued up the stairs. He still had to get back to the rooftop after all, and see if he could find one of those bridges he saw earlier.

It felt strangely anticlimactic.

— —

Hayato emerged on the rooftop dragging a heavy axe drenched in blood and a slight strain from the unexpected workout.

Nothing seemed to have changed.

He walked in a circle around the roof until he came to a suspension bridge that he’d missed on his first visit being on the other side. There was the vague feeling that maybe he should stay put and build traps, make himself secure in case any more men with makes were going around, but staying put wouldn’t accomplish anything. As much as he didn’t care about his life, eventually this was going to get tedious and he very much disliked the thought of being _trapped._

It was nauseating.

So he didn’t bother with any more doubt and crossed the bridge after making sure there wasn't anyone wearing a mask on the other rooftop.

The bridge was made of wood attached to rope. It swung as he walked on it, especially as he was still carrying around the axe with him. If nothing else, dragging it with him would be good exercise.

It was still freaking heavy though.

Hayato entered the other rooftop victorious against the bridge. He smiled slightly in response to how easy it had been and spotting the stairs leading down slightly on the side of the roof, he only hesitated long enough to listen to see if he could hear anything moving before he started going down. He’d examined the roof long enough to know that there weren’t any other bridges connected to it, so down was really the only way to go.

He held the axe in one hand, letting it drag on the ground behind him and climbed down. He didn’t bother securing the floors, instead he went as far down as he could before he once again (just like in the last building) came to a wall with a notice saying the ground was inaccessible. He would have to search one more building to make sure it was a pattern and not a coincidence, but it seemed this building was useless as well. He sighed and turned away from the wall. He might as well go and see if he could find anything useful. And he would need to see if he could find another bridge somewhere.

Eventually, after going through two more floors, he found a bridge leading from a balcony to another rooftop and he crossed it without hesitation. However, as he set foot on the roof, he caught sight of another person running out of the door to the roof, panting and heaving with the effort to breathe and blood dripping down their face. The girl looked wildly at him, she couldn’t have been any older than him and she was so painfully civilian that for a moment he didn’t react.

In the moment he was frozen, another man wearing a mask emerged to the roof as well and the girl gave a terrified scream, looked around with a wild look and when she spotted the break in the fence, she didn’t hesitate. She ran for it and jumped.

Hayato felt his eyes go wide as he ran back to the edge of the roof and watched with a sickening feeling as she fell to the ground, over thirty meters below.

When she hit it, all that was left was a splatter of blood.

He swallowed. ”What the fuck…”

He turned around, away from the edge, when he heard the sound of footsteps. The masked man was still standing still, as they had ever since the girl had started running for the fence and Hayato watched and noticed, with a lurching feeling in his gut, that the man radiated the satisfaction of a job well done. For some reason, he’d wanted the girl to jump.

He took a few steps towards the man and watched as the knife the man was holding was raised threateningly. Then he took steps backwards until his back hit the fence and said, in a voice as scared as he could make it, ”I’ll jump.”

The masked man tilted his head but lowered his knife a little.

Hayato noted every move the man made as he slowly started to inch his way to the hole in the fence.

Once there, he stood at the edge, grabbed the fence in his hand tightly and threw a dynamite at the masked man. He turned his head away from the flash and in the resulting smoke, he took the chance to run further into the center of the roof to minimize the chance that he’d fall to his death.

Once the smoke cleared, he was barely two meters away from the masked man.

He took out two more dynamites, threw one behind the enemy and the other straight at them, watching with dispassionate eyes as the blast pushed the man backwards and a mini-dynamite to his face was enough to get him tumbling off the roof.

He waited for a couple of more seconds to make sure he heard the thud of something hitting the ground before he walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. He could see the splatter of blood on the ground signifying where the masked man had landed and subsequently died. Hayato breathed in deeply before taking some steps backwards on the roof before he spun on his heel and marched towards the door behind which he presumed a staircase to be. It was time to go down again.

His steps echoed on the stairs and created an somber atmosphere. Hayato, went as far down as he could before he reached the point where the wall with the notice was. Three times was a pattern, so now it was safe to assume that none of the buildings could take him to the ground. This could be trickier than he imagined. 

Hayato dragged the axe after him as he looked through the many doors he passed. He seemed to be in an office-building as he eventually stopped when he reached the kitchens. When he raided the fridge, he found bottled water and pudding, oddly enough. He ate it by the tables, then went to the couch in the far corner in the room. Through the windows, he could see as night fell and being in a life or death situation while sleepless was a horrible idea. The door to the kitchens was locked and he made himself on the sofa. While it was a far cry form the comfort of a proper bed, there was nothing actually wrong with it and Hayato fell asleep in moments. He should get as much sleep as possible while he was in a relatively safe area. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

He should make good use of his peace while he still had it.

He had the persistent feeling that it wouldn't last long.

— —

Morning dawned bright and early, and Hayato scowled at the sunlight shining on his face and waking him up. He scrunched his nose up and wrenched his eyes open with a defeated groan. His hand shot out to his cigarette case and he pushed himself up sitting and leaned back on the back of the sofa. With an irritated grumble, he lit his Storm Flames on his pinky and lit the cigarette, to disoriented to bother with getting to his lighter. He'd awoken many times during the night due to restlessness and the feeling of mounting danger, but nothing had ever happened. The result was that he was even more grumpy and pissed off than usual. 

After spending several calming minutes smoking, he finally felt awake enough to leave the couch. He brushed his hands through his grey hair and tried his best to make it presentable before he tied it into a tail, slightly irritated that some of it escaped and fell over his eyes. He raided the cabinets until he found breakfast and drank coffee with it as he needed something to wake him up and realize it wasn't a dream. Then he tried to smooth his clothes out before he deemed it a lost cause and collected the last of his things. After listening with a tense body for several minutes to see if he could hear anything outside of the room, he finally unlocked the door to the kitchens and peek out cautiously. When he couldn't spot anyone, he pried the door open further and slipped out through the crack, seeing a hold of it so it made no sound when he closed again. A few doors down he found a bathroom where he did his business before he continued on through the building. 

Hayato went up the stairs to the next floor with the axe behind him in his hands and was well on his way through the corridor when he was stopped by the sight of a masked woman at the end of it. She was dressed in business attire and with a crossbow in her hands, the white mask grinning at him in glee. She didn't make a move to come closer to him. 

He turned abruptly on his heel when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind and saw two more masked men, one of them with bulging muscles without an visible weapons and the other a slightly overweight man that carried a gun. The man with the bulging muscles was shirtless and covered in dried blood without a visible scratch. He supposed this was what had awoken him so many times during the night. He scowled to himself and let three dynamites fall into each of his hands as he twisted himself to make them as unnoticeable as possible. Logically speaking, he didn't have any of the supplies necessary to get a bullet out of himself were he to be shot, so the man with the gun would have to go first. 

His eyes did their best to watch both sides of the hallway at once. "So, isn't this kind of unfair, three against one?"

Predictably, none of them responded. 

He tsk'd and spun around as he let three of his dynamites fall towards the one with the gun without an ounce of hesitation. Th other three were thrown towards the woman carrying the crossbow. Once the smoke cleared, he watched unhappily as the woman appeared to be completely unaffected. The man with the gun had fallen down and had so far not gotten up again, and even better, he no longer had a grip on the gun but the man with the muscles seemed unharmed. Hayato stuck another cigarette in his mouth and pulled out more dynamite. He couldn't afford to make this a close combat thing when he didn't know his opponents strength and his other opponent had a long range weapon. He bit down on the cigarette as it lit up and used it to light the fuse on his dynamites. 

He breathed out, cleared his mind of all unnecessary things like Shamal was always going on about and let himself relax.

Suddenly, he ran straight towards the woman, his dynamite on his hands ready to be thrown at a moments notice. He watched as she readied the crossbow and twisted to the side when she shot, feeling blood starting to drip down his face as he didn't manage to get out of the way entirely. He didn't let it distract him and threw one hand of three dynamites at her, watching as she jumped out of the way nearly inhumanely and threw the other while she was moving to get her off balance. He didn't stop running and threw more dynamite towards her feet while he lit a mini-dynamite in his hand. As soon as he was close enough, he threw a punch towards her with one hand while his other one dropped the mini-dynamite in the pocket of the woman jacket. He jumped backwards to put distance between them, threw her another bomb and then narrowly managed to dodge the punch of the muscular man that he apparently decided to join in. 

He ducked and rolled to get away from both the man and the woman and his eyes widened when in no time at all, the man was right in front of him. His breath left his lungs as he didn't manage to dodge the next punch and he felt at least one of his ribs crack. Hopefully they weren't broken. 

He stumbled backwards, absentmindedly noting that the blast and cry of pain that came from the woman meant that the mini-dynamite had done what it was supposed to. 

It seemed he had underestimated his opponents if this speed was such a surprise. 

Hayato ducked under another punch, attempted to kick the man in the knees and fell further back when it failed. At this distance, using explosions would cause him damage as well, damage he didn't know if he could treat.

_But there was no way he was going to die._

He blocked another punch and pulled out his knife, going on the offensive to the best of his abilities. He was still being slowly pushed back. 

(He _refused_ to die.)

As he glanced behind him, he caught sight of the man with the gun, just a few meters away. If he hurried, he could get the gun. Looking back towards the man currently trying to pummel him, the size difference alone meant that he could easily get crushed. He wouldn't be able to beat him in close combat and he already had cracked ribs and bruises testifying to that. Hayato grinned and watched as it stunned his enemy for just a fraction of a second, long enough for Hayato to duck under his arms and start running for the gun. He pushed everything he had into it, resolutely ignored the pain of his body protesting such movement and slid along the floor because _he was not going to die._  

He fell to the floor and slid on it when he reached the gun, turning around desperately and watched with a vicious satisfaction as the mans eyes widened behind the mask. He brought the gun up and shot one, two, three, four times into the huge mass of the mans chest, noting that it twitched each time until the man stopped moving and he dropped to the floor barely a meter from him. 

Hayato's eyes were wide open and he was heaving with desperate breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

The gun fell from hands as he let himself fall down on the floor entirely. 

Apparently, not all masked people were as pathetic as he thought. He would need to re-examine what he knew of this world and write everything down to make sense of it easier. One of his arms weakly pushed him up and he looked towards the middle of the hallway where he'd dropped the axe. It was still where he left it, dried blood and everything. A weak groan made him sit up further and stare to the other side of the hallway, where he could faintly make out the hand of the woman twitching. He pushed himself to his feet and did his best to keep quiet as he grabbed a better hold of the gun and started making his way down the corridor to the woman. 

When he reached her, he could see the blood drenching her jacket and the way she was futilely trying to keep it in. He watched with a detached look in his eyes as she gasped for breath behind the cracked mask. They were getting shallower with every breath she took and Hayato thought it was about time someone explained to him what was going on. He grabbed a hold of the edge of the mask and pulled it straight off.

"Now..." he started as he stared down with cold green eyes at the woman's pretty but bloodied face. "tell me, what is the purpose of this?"

The woman gave a short broken laugh before she desperately heaved for breath again. "This," she began weakly, "is... all... to... create... God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have no idea how this happened. *shrugs*
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
